They called it Murder
by windmaster360
Summary: Kagome's new best friend is a wanted murderer, and how is e able to go through the well? Does he have the last jewel shard they've been looking for?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He looked down and smirked at the motionless body of his ex-girlfriend on the ground. His smiled widened when he heard the sirens. He loved the chase that always came, between him and the cops. It was exciting and funny to watch the cops faces when they couldn't find him. He was good at hiding due to years of practice. He waited paitently for the cops to turn the corner before turning to run. He was also able to run quickly…due, again, to practice. He put on the sunglasses he always put on before the chase. He jumped over the nearest fence and laughed at the cop trying to follow him. He jumped a few more fences and knew he was ok for the moment. He looked around and saw that he was at a shrine. He walked over to the outside sink and washed his ex-girlfriends blood off his hands. He could hear the cops struggling to catch up to him. He had unnaturally good hearing, not due to practice, he didn't know why. He started looking for a hiding place and saw the well. _perfect_ he thought, _the cops are to dumb to look for me here_. He ran and jumped into the well

Kagome Higurashi looked at the mostly completed Shikon No Tama. _only_ _one shard left_ she thought gloomily. "Kagome! When will you go back and get more ramen!?" Inuyasha yelled from outside. He was frustrated, they all were. They had looked everywhere they could think of and still had not found the last shard. She knew Naraku didn't have it. They had taken care of him long ago. What she didn't know was who could have that last shard. "Kagome!!!" she heard Inuyasha yell again. "Fine I'm going!!!" Kagome shouted back. She walked toward the well.

He jumped out of the well, startled by what had happened when he had jumped into the well. He could hear someone coming. He hid behind a bush. He watched a girl walk into view and jump into the well. cute he thought. He jumped into the well, after deciding to follow her, to find out were she lived.

End of chapter 1

Yes I know _very _short…but I wasn't sure if anyone would like it or not….so _PLEASE_ review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters but I do own 'him'

A/N: I'm kind of disappointed for the serious lack of reviews….I wonder if anyone is even reading this…….Oh well I'll keep typing for the fun of it..

Chapter 2

He was not too surprised to learn that the girl lived in the house by the shrine, but, he was surprised when she started on down the street instead, toward the little store on the corner. He followed her till they got inside to the isle with… Ramen noodles? Oh well, if the chick liked noodles the chick liked noodles what did he care.. but he began to wonder when she grabbed almost 10 packages. _'I think it's time to put on my "charm"'_

Kagome was furious. She could understand Inuyasha being frustrated but he didn't have to order her around like that! She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. " Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You just looked angry and I was wondering if you wanted to talk about it?" Said a tall man with piercing blue eyes. _' Wow. He's cute and polite.'_ Kagome thought. " oh I don't know…I'm just frustrated but thanks.." Kagome said politely. She wasn't about to tell a total stranger that she was mad because of someone he probably though mythical. The man looked a little disappointed. " but I would really like to get to know you better! You look like you could use a good friend." Kagome wasn't sure what to think. Here some total stranger was telling her that he wanted to get to know her better, but, he was right about one thing, she could really use a friend who wasn't so demanding all the time. "ok.. Yeah I would like to talk sometime, but I'm kind of busy at the moment. Maybe some other time." She told him. She felt she had answered the best she could. "well, how about we just go through the well thing you were in.. I saw you there and tried to talk to you, but you were walking too fast." Now Kagome was confused. How did he know about the well? And how was he able to get through? She couldn't sense the shard on him. _' well I'll just talk to Inuyasha about it later.' _"ok we'll go there to talk." She said, deciding that it might be better if Inuyasha met him too.

He couldn't believe that the girl was that easy to get the trust of. The girl…. _' I should ask her what her name is. .i like to know the name of my victims.' _ "what's your name?" he asked "Kagome" she answered almost immediatly after he asked. "yours?" Kagome asked. "oh mines…" He couldn't give her his real name.. she would know who he was, he needed to think of a new one. "…Haru" He answered giving her the first name that came to his mind. " well haru… I just wanted to say thanks, for willing to talk to me. I'll even introduce you to one of my other friends. His name is Inuyasha, I think you'll like him." She said. _' well I hope this Inuyasha guy isn't too strong, I don't want any interference.' _ Though, he wasn't worried.

End of Chapter 2

Again it's short but if no one even likes the story why should I bother making it longer? Well anyway I really would like some reviews ..I really like this story.


End file.
